


The Night

by 15bluemangos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15bluemangos/pseuds/15bluemangos
Summary: Four years after their last meeting, found each other only by chance. On a night nearly identical to the day his world shattered, and his be pieced back together.Characters are not mine!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

"Dam another clear sky and on a full moon of course, I hate days like this." I said aloud to myself "Why's that?" I stiffened. I never thought I'd hear that voice again, I mean why would I? I'm halfway across the world for crying out loud!

"Ha I knew it was you." "Iwaizumi what are you doing here?" I asked "A vacation, just lucky I can into you I guess." He responded "And since when were you so formal Tooru" "You know why." I said flatly "Oh come on we were friends since childhood" "And?" I asked.

"Look, why did you suddenly stop talking to me. I mean we've been together since before I can remember and then you suddenly fly halfway across the world without telling me! Not even that you don't even text me back anymore, it's been 4 years now since we last spoke." I can hear him say the last part barely a whisper. He takes a step forward and I flinch, but not from fear of him, of fear of what I might do. 

"Come on won't you say anything. Please Tooru." "Iwaizumi..." "Please what happened to Iwa-chan, anything please just not this. I miss you please, I'm begging, tell me what I did wrong tell me how to fix this I'll do anything" He pleaded voice shaking. "You did nothing wrong, it was me, I'm the one who needed to leave... You were nothing but perfect"

I said barely holding myself together. "Then look at me at least, tell me why." He said "I'm so sorry Iwaizumi this is for the best." I said as I began to walk away hoping he didn't notice the slight shake in my body as I spoke. But as soon as I tried to leave he ran and grabbed me, making my unfallen tears break apart.

"You know this park looks a lot like the one we used to play at as kids... that was a long time ago now wasn't it." "Yeah" I managed to say. "You never answered to me why you hate clear nights with a full moon y'know." he said finally managing to gain some composure. On the other end I was a mess barely breathing. "You wouldn't know would you, they remind me of that night... The one were my world crumbled to the ground."


	2. Start Of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long so I'll post a few at a time right now. I'm not a big writer but when I want to write I can't do anything until I do so sorry if updates aren't constant!

Oikawa's point of view

"Hey Iwa-chan" I said as we walked down the school corridor "hmm? What's up now Shittykawa?" Iwazuimi said "So vulgar Iwa-chan" I said sarcastically "anyways meet me at the park at 5 tonight k?" "Okay but why?" He asked "You'll see! Anyways I gots the fans to attend too, so talk later!" I shouted the last part walking away. "Whatever Loserkawa."   
“So are you going to tell Iwaizumi you’re leaving yet?” “Yeah Matusan, I told him to meet me at the part at 5.” I responded “FOR REAL! When Hanimaki hears that he’s gonna flip!” Matsukawa said. “Then just don’t tell him, besides I plan on telling him about that too… That way I’m not around if it goes south.” I said “WAIT you're GOING TO TELL HIM THAT WHEN you're ALSO TELLING HIM YOUR MOVING ACROSS THE DANG WORLD!!!” Hanamaki said as he burst into the room. “Have you really just been eavesdropping the whole time?” I asked, “You didn’t notice?” Matsukawa asked, then he and Hanamaki started laughing. “Dang, why’s it so loud in here.” Iwaizumi said as he entered the room. “Oh, you know a little bit of this little bit of that” Maki and Matsu-san said in unison. “Awww poor timing Iwa-chan I gotta go.” “Yeah yeah like I care” “So mean Iwa-chan, right through the heart too!” “Uh-huh, sureeeeeee” “It was, well gotta go, cya at 5 remember it!” “Either of you two know what he’s planning? You’ve been suspiciously quite this whole time.” Iwaizumi asked. “Uh oh he’s onto us.” Hanamaki said. “Oh look at the time we gotta run” Matsukawa replied. Then they ran.  
[From: Iwaizumi] Yo Shittykawa, what was so important that you couldn’t just tell me in school?  
[From: Me] You’ll see when we get to the park.  
[From: Iwaizumi] Come onnnnn just tell me Shittykawa.  
[From: Me] Nope ;)


	3. The Park

Oikawa’s Point of view

“Wow it really is a clear night today, and the stars just seem to glow brighter by the minute.” I said to myself aloud. I arrived at the park 15 minutes early. I go sit on a bench up on a hill and set a blanket out with the food. 

I didn’t even realize I was shaking until a sakura blossom landed on the back of my hand. I decided to take it as a good sign… oh how wrong I was. “Everything will be okay.” I said calming myself. I check the time as I finish setting up 4:57. I let out a deep breath and look down the hill. 

My breathing stopped, I didn’t even realize it at the time. There he was. The man I loved with all my soul for the past 6 years. He was here, but not for me. Did he forget about our meeting? Is he just ditching me? No, that doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he's down there kissing her, as I think about what I feel the tears start to swell up in my eyes. So he has a girlfriend…? I knew he wouldn’t feel the same as me, I mean why would he. But we’ve been together since birth… Why didn’t he at least tell me? Why? 

I start to stand up and walk away. But then I hesitate, I look back; just for a second. But that second just may have been enough time for him to see me. “I don’t care anymore.” I said Then turned to walk away, leaving the set-up and more importantly the person I love more than anything else behind what I thought then was for good.


	4. Leaving

Oikawa’s Point Of View

I arrived home finally letting all the tears come down. “How could I be so stupid! I actually let them make me believe I had even the smallest chance.” I said taking off my shoes. I made my way up the stairs, I didn’t even bother eating. When I got up to my room I laid in bed and wept. I did so all night, not even knowing if I actually slept.

I could feel the heat on my back from the sun rising over the horizon. “The sun is out and my tears are dry. I say sitting up. Just as I was about to get dressed I heard my phone go off.

[From: Makki] Yo, how’d last night go!

[From: Me] Never met him…

[From: Makki] WHAT!?! WHY NOT!

[From: Me] I um… saw him kissing a girl at the park… I left after that.

[From: Makki] oh Hunny, I’LL KILL THAT BITCH!?!

[From: Me] WAIT hold up It is not like we can help who we like. So don’t just don’t tell him anything either.

[From: Makki] Okay… but are you sure you don't want to at least say goodbye?

[From: Me] Yes. 

[From: Makki] Alright, me and Matsu me will drive ya still. 2 right?

[From: Me] ‘course

I sat up from my bed and started to get dressed. I picked up a light yellow sweater, a pair of ripped blue jeans, with a black designer scarf. I did my hair like normal and headed to the kitchen. I made my morning coffee and some eggs. Then I heard a knock at my apartment door. I looked to see who it was, it was Makki and Matsu. I opened up the door to their excited greetings. “HEY DUDES” Matsu yelled “Shut up it's still kinda early ya know,” Makki said while smacking him. “Anyways mind if we come in, thought we’d help you load up the car then hang for a few.” he continued “Oh yeah ‘course!” I said letting them in. “All right, let's start loading up,” Matsu said. 

We all hung out together for a few hours until they drove me to the airport. 

At the airport…

“Well then I guess this is the last time I’ll see ya in person for a while”   
“Yeah, I guess it is…” Makki and Matsu said. “Come on don’t be so sad. We’ll still text and call all the time!” “Well obviously, if you didn’t I would fly out there myself and give ya a good beat down!” Matsu said, “Haha I don’t doubt it.” I said, “That's good cuz I don’t think it would end well for ya if you did.” Makki responded. Just then my flight number was called. “... I guess I gotta go now” “Yeah cya around” “ ‘Till next time!” After that, I headed to my flight. 

[From: Iwa-chan] You wanna hang out?  
Read


	5. The Park

Iwaizumi’s Point Of View

I was walking to the park with my head full of thoughts. I mean yeah sometimes he’s cryptic and all but this is just plain weird even for him. What could he be up to? “Hey Iwaizumi!” “Huh oh, Kaede.” I said when a voice pulled me from my thoughts. “What are you doing here?” she asked “Oh I’m just meeting Oikawa in a few,” I said. “Really? This late.” “Yeah, I don’t know why though he wouldn’t tell me.” I chuckled a little when I said that 

“Oh, I might! There's a rumor going around…” “Huh?” “Yeah, I wouldn’t trust whatever he says ya know.” “Why..? It's just a rumor I wouldn’t believe it, plus he's my best friend even if it was true I’d still be here for him.” “For real because I heard a rumor he likes you and was gonna tell ya?” “Yeah right. Anyways I’ve gotta go. I'm supposed to meet him up that hill now.” “The hill?” 

“Yeah?” I said a bit skeptical. I thought I saw her eyes check but it was too late to know for sure. All I remember was a small smirk and a forced kiss. It took me a few seconds to recover from the shock, but I had pushed her away already. I stood there for a second then started yelling. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” All she did was smirk and point. I followed her finger and saw Oikawa. I couldn’t tell clearly but he seemed to shake a bit then he left. I tried to run after him but Kaede grabbed my hand. “I told you it wasn’t just a rumor.” She said that left with a small laugh. 

I tried to run to him and when I reached the top of the hill I saw the picnic. It was beautiful, a white blanket with red and gold embroidering. There was a woven wood basket with seemingly homemade food, and flowers inside… a candle on either side of the basket too, both yet to be lit. I was confused, what did all this mean, he definitely didn’t like me like that. He had so many other options and better candidates than him. I picked it all up and ran to his house. I begged for him to open. I had left my key to his place at home… “Dammit please open up!” “It’s not what it looked like!” Wait why would I say it like that, I mean it is true but that makes it sound like cheating. Do I like him? Of course, I do, I love the fool. “Please… Let me in, please.” I waited for about an hour. I guess time flew by as I sat on his doorstep… I went home with a picnic set-up in hand.


	6. His Disappearance

##  Iwaizumi’s Point of view

[From: Iwaizumi] You wanna hang out?

_ Read _

“No response huh.”  _ Guess I’m going to his house. _ I unlocked the door to his apartment, but it was empty. I checked every room. Everything is gone, did he move? Was that what he was going to tell me I guess…? 

[From: Iwaizumi] Do you know where Oikawa is? I wanted to talk to him.

[From: Matsukawa] He really didn’t tell you?

[From: Hanamakki] You know that was one of the things he was gonna tell him last night.

[From: Matsukawa] Well yeah but I thought he would have at least texted.

[From: Iwaizumi] What are you guys talking about?

[From: Hanamaki] …

[From: Matsukawa] He’s on a flight right now

[From: Hanamaki] Matsu!

[From: Matsukawa] We're gonna have to tell him one way or another

[From: Iwaizumi] Tell me what? Where is he going? When will he be back?

[From: Hanamaki] He moved. To brazil. And we don’t know for how long, at least a few years. 

_ Read _

“No…” “no no no no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO!” I fall to my knees and start to cry.  _ Cry no more like ball, weep, sob, I don’t know if there's a word to describe how I feel. _ I guess I walked home?  _ I don’t really know I’m here now and wasn’t before it’s all just a big blur… _ “I loved, no I love him and I never got to tell him. No, I love him and the last thing I did was hurt him… I- I don’t know what to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I'm not a big fan of writing normally nor am I great at it so I'm sorry for the mistakes henceforth and so far. I'm also sorry for not being constant I tend to write a "lot" in my terms at least hehe one night then I'll go a bit before feeling the need to write more so yeah. Anyway thank you again and I hope you have been enjoying my first fanfic! Let me know your thoughts and suggestions in the comments!
> 
> Oh and I just realized you can switch between different types of formatting on here sooooooo hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I wrote this late at night and while trying to sleep my mind wrote this nearly word for word so I copied it down. I hope to update this constantly!


End file.
